bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Jane
The Splicer model "Baby Jane" has a short pageboy haircut similar to the 1920's flapper styleFlapper, 1920s women, on Wikipedia, a cross-eyed face smeared with shoddily-applied makeup, and a torn cocktail dress. She came to Rapture to be in show business, and can be heard lamenting that her looks have been ruined. The corpses of Jasmine Jolene (except for the Lady Smith hair model) and Diane McClintock are variations of this Splicer. She appears in Fort Frolic, Medical Pavilion, Smuggler's Hideout, Farmer's Market and Apollo Square. When the player is in Fort Frolic, she addresses Sander Cohen in some of her lines. In BioShock 2, she appears in Atlantic Express, Pauper's Drop, Siren Alley, Outer Persephone and Inner Persephone. In BioShock 2 the Baby Jane Model is even more deformed than before, such as having huge tumors growing on her shoulder and leg, which both limbs are asymmetrically altered, as well as having a variety of teeth missing. Although she wears a shortcut cocktail party dress in BioShock, in BioShock 2, she wears a long flowing cocktail dress. The voice actress for the Baby Jane model is Cassandra Grae.Casandra Grae on IMDB BioShock Quotes At a Locked Door *"I'm sorry... We can do it together!" *"I know ''(7x) I know you've got some, I know you've got some in there, you got some... I KNOW IT!" *"''Sweetie! '' STOP THESE GAMES!" *"''Open! '' OPEN...! You know who I am..." *"''DARLING! I'M HOME EARLY!" *"'' Get out of- ' Get ' Get ' Get out of there.''" *"''I don't- I don't wanna- I don't wanna hear this... I- ' I don't want to hear this..." *"''You can't take me! NOW...OPEN... WHY(extended)?! Oh, my god! Come on! '''Open!(extended)." Frozen (Stuttering) *"So cold." *"Someone turn up the heat- hee..." *"Help! Help! Help..." Burning (Heading to Water) *"Oh! Oh, God damn it!" *"Trouble! Trouble everywhere!" Examining Corpse *"''Shit, Shit, Shit, '''Shit ''(extended)!''" *"''Oh Joe!" *"Hmm. There's- there's none left. Hmm..." *"No... No No No. Wha- What's- What's that? Oh, no no, no..." *"Hmm... There's none ''(5x), there's none left, there's none left." *"''Dear, oh dear, oh dear ''(3x). No no, dear..." *"''Shh, shh, shh. Mr. Kowalski, shh. I'll see, shh." *"Don- don't you see? She bends down, and has a look." *"She sees seven pink, pink... pink ribbons all in a knot! A knot!" Idle *"In the theater, a woman gets used to attention." *"What's that, fella'? You think I'm prettier than GarboGreta Garbo on Wikipedia'', huh? Well..." *"''Closed the theater? Why? Because there's a war on? Bastards!" *"She was up for the part as well, but then they found her in a salt pond." *"Oh, Mr. Cohen, I'd be wonderful in the part." *"Rapture's gone to hell! No place for a pretty young girl like me." *"Came here to be a star! Came here to be a star- Not too late, not too late!" *"Come on, young fella! Shoot, use your eyes." *"Mr. Ryan's gonna notice me, and I'm gonna be a star! It's not too late, not too late!" *"I was gonna be famous... now look at this dump!" *"Who needs to make it on BroadwayBroadway, on Wikipedia''? You can make it here." *"''A five six, seven eight. A five six, seven eight! Seven eight." *"What's the matter with me..? I'm pretty enough!" *"Hey fella'! Don't 'cha wanna take a walk with me?" *"Come on, baby! You told me you was gonna take care of me! Were you lying...?" *"Come on, Mr. Cohen. Please just give me a break, just a break..." *"I used to be beautiful. What happened to me?!" *"'' Just say something goddammit !" Hears Player *"''What's that?" *"I heard that!" *"Is that someone naughty?" *"'' A rat! It's a rat!" *"''Honey? Is that you?" *"What?!" *"What's that? Is it him?" *"I smell something nasty." Attacks Player *"I'm a star, not you!" *"Get off... my... stage! Get off!" *"You did this to me! You!" *"Die, you hack!" *"You won't touch me!" *(taunting)"Like it rough?" *"Stop ogling me!" *"Just die already!" *"No one touches me! No one!" Player Runs *"Come here and say it to my face, you slimy bastard!" *"You ''will come back!" *"''I'm sorry. Let me try again ''(laughs)" *"''Where are you going, honey?" *"Oh, and we were just getting to the best bit...!" *"Come back! Hey!" *"If you keep doing this I'm gonna scream!" Searching for Player *"Come talk to me..." *"Something's in the shadows!" *"You wanna play with me?" *"I don't like you coming 'round here!" *"You're not welcome here!" *"You know what we do to trespassers...!" *"I just wanna sit down, with you, and chat..." *"Hello? Did you come to talk to me?" *"Hello? Maybe we can get to know each other!" *"I can be nice if I want to..." *"I can make things nice, for you, down here..." *"Why hide out there in the dark?" *"Why not come in from the cold...?" Returns to Idle *"I'll be better next time. Please? Don't go!!" *"Fine, have it your way. LEAVE!!!" *"Fine. I... don't... care." *"Fine, I don't care anyway." *"Please, don't go!" *"He left, he left, he left left left, he left, he left..." *"He's gone gone gone gone gone!" *"When we do meet, it's going to be ''so ''nasty." *"He's gone. They always leave." *"This doesn't mean you're going to live!" *"When I murder you, I'm going to... ''(incoherent mumbling)" *"''If you're there, I'm ''so looking forward to meeting you." *"''I'll see you soon, soon soon soon!" *"Why bother? Just visit him tonight, okay? Good." Injured *"Aw Jesus, what'd you do to me?" *"Blood! Blood!" *"Why are you making this so hard for me!?" *"Give me the meds, get them for me NOW!" *"My god, there's so much blood... *"It hurts, it hurts..." *"Why did you...!" Using Vending Machines *"Endorsement?! '' For this?! " *"''Someone shou- should be this for me, someone should be doing this for me!" *"Oh, come on! Just give it to me... now. I've wa- wasted enough- enough time, stupid." *"C-come on you stupid thing!" *"Come on!" *"Oh, give- it- to- me... now... NOW!" *"Come on ''(3x), come on you stupid thing... ON!" *"''Come '''on' (extended)!" ' Bioshock 2''' In Bioshock 2 Baby Jane has become more deformed than before wich likely hints she has used more Adam over the next ten years and has grown two huge tumors on her shoulder and leg and also has a variety of teeth missing. BioShock 2 Quotes Attacked by Bees *"Owww! This is the wrong outfit for this!" *"Ow—! And I— used to love bees!" *"Ahhh! Bees! Drop dead!" *"I'm not your queen! Go away!" Bleeding *"Ew... blood and pus." *"Oh! You got me!" *"I'm bleeding!" Burning *"The fire! ''(x3) It's real!" *"''Ah! Make it stop! Ah!" Jumping into Water from Burning *"Ow, too hot! Put me out!" *"Gotta — cool — down!" *"Cold bath! Ohh..." Cover Invalidated *"Watch it!" *"Clumsy idiot!" *"You're stepping on my lines!" Exiting Combat *"Fine. ''(x3)" *"''Have it your way, you sleaze." *"Well that was good drama." *"Not worth my trouble." *"Ohh, get a girl bothered over nothin'!" *(Laughs) "That gets a girl's blood flowing." *"Please, don't go!" *"I'll be better next time— please, don't go!" Fleeing to Health Station *"Oh, gosh! I gotta powder my nose." *"Gonna scram a minute, honey." *"Wait, wait! Be right back! Hold on..." Frozen (Stuttering) *"S-so c-c-cold..." *"Wana t-t-turn up the heat- heat..." Frustrated *"Not again!" *"Rejection." (cries) *"I don't understand." (cries) Hypnotize Starting *"A new role? Of course." *"Star of the show? Oh yes." *"An acting job? Wow, it's been so long..." (starts to cry) *"I'm ready for my close up." *"Finally! Someone who recognizes talent." *"I've got a great set of pipes! You won't be disappointed!" *"Oh, how can I thank you?" *"Oh, I'll just start learning my lines then." *"Sure thing, pop. Doc says we all oughta work together." Hypnotized Idling *"You think I look like Garbo? But she must be so old now!" *"Ooh, on the lookout for new talent, huh?" *"Buncha no talent chorus girls..." *"They'll get old someday too... it's just a matter of time." *"If this is a casting call, where is everybody?" *"I thought more fans would show up." *"Mm, it's great working with such a famous director." *"I'm gonna show you how much talent I got." *"I'm more interested in dramatic roles these days." *"Hey, after the meeting why don't we do... whatever you want." Hypnotize Ending *"I knew it was too good to be true!" *"You phony!" *"You tricked me!" *"Thi-this aint no theater!" *"I quit!" *"Find a new star!" *"Hey, what's the idea, lunk? You aint part of the flock!" Menacing Adopted Little Sister *"I'll show you a few things." *"You've got a lot to learn from me!" *"You'll make me young again! Oh..." *"I need your youth- give it!" *"Don't tell '''me' no." Lost the Target *"''But we're not done yet." *"I intend to earn a buck!" *"Where'd you go, lover boy?" *"Ooh, falling asleep early." *"Come back, we're not finished!" *"Run off? But I'm so pretty!" *"Come back here!" *"Oh doc, she taught my heart to fear, but then my fears relieved." (parody of the song "Amazing Grace""Amazing Grace" on Wikisource) *"Hide up high, or hide down low. Lamb'll find you where ever you go." *"Got the new truth here for ya'— come get it!" Panicking *"Help me!" (x2) *"What do I do?!" *"Um— line?!" Picked up with Telekinesis *"Put me down you pig!" *"You think I'm some toy?" *"I deserve better than this!" *"This'll cost extra!" *"You freak! Put me down!" *"What are you doing with me?" Seeking Cover *"Exit— stage right..." *"Where's my mark?" *"Oh! Light in my eyes!" *"Oh, what's my line?!" Target Fleeing *"Yoohoo... come back." *"Oh, and we were just getting to the best bit!" *"Comeback, one more take!" *"Where are you going, honey?" *"Where you going, baby?" *"Don't run! No! ''(x5) I don't like it when you run!" *"''I'm sorry, let me try again." *"Why do ya run from the truth, lunk?" *"The new truth'll catch ya, you rusty bucket." Throwing a Grenade *"You hack!" *"No talent!" *"Off the stage!" *"Here's an article of our faith, bastard!" Berserk *"It's just a rash!" *"I had real talent!" *"I had innocence- I was innocent!" *"I had innocence! You took my innocence!" *"You did this to me!" *"Dream killers!" *"Thirteen years of nothing!" (starts to cry) *"I've been doing my part." *"Welchers. Liars!" *"You promised me!" Attacking an Aggressor *"You think I'm cheap?!" *"I'm worth something!" *"Arrogant bastard!" *(Giggles) "Everyone's a critic." *"Don't you know who I am?!" *"Pay up!" *"You want me. Say it!" *"I'm worth EVERY. PENNY!" *"Mm, I'm charming, aren't I?!" *"Give it to me! Now!" *"Hand it over!" *"Don't you remember me?" *"Parasite! Paparazzi!" Attacking a Big Sister *"You're my understudy!" *"Bitch!" *"I'm prettier than you!" *"I'm still the star, not you!" *"Chorus girl!" *"Stupid talentless cow!" Attacking in general *"Don't call me old!" *"See how '''you' like it!" *"''I still got it." *"Stop — STARING!" *"Philistine!" *"Selfish son of a bitch!" Attacking a Little Sister *"You're a plain little girl! Plain- too plain." *"A woman, not a child!" *"You little thief!" *"Clean it— clean my shoes!" *"Get me more, now!" *"I want more, and more ''(x3)!" Attacking a Machine *"''I'm not dealing with this." *"You'll never replace me!" *"Recognize me, toaster?" *"You're making me lose my place— stop it!" Attacking the Player *"You freak!" *"Pervert!" *"You sick bastard!" *"I've got my limits!" *"Not even for a buck— no!" *"You're hurting me!" *"This wasn't part of the deal!" *"Get away, or I'll scream!" *"Help! He's in my room!" *"Out of my dressing room, psycho-case!" *"No! Not like this." *"You're insane!" *"Don't touch me!" *"I wanna forgive you, I do!" *"Hey lunk! You're a — a moral tyrant? Ya know that?" *"Only geniuses get saved, lunkhead!" *"Salvation means no more Johns!" *"You've got no creed, ya unfaithful rat!" *"Your memories? Yeah, we don't need 'em." *"Watch me do this, doubter! Duck!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister on his back *"Why would you bring a kid?!" *"Her eyes— I can't stand them!" *"Send your daughter home, freak!" *"No spectators!" *"Oh! Make her stop looking at me!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"I don't need protection!" *"I'm my own girl." *"Who let this gorilla on the set?!" *"Trying to muscle in on my business?!" Curious *"Huh?" *"Hello? Who's there?" *"A fan?" *"An autograph? ''(laughs) Well..." *"''Oh? Did someone knock?" *"I thought everybody went home." *"What? Who is it?" *"A stage hand? Hello?" *"Hey! I'm trying to concentrate!" *"Oh, what if it's the casting agent?" Curiosity Ending *"Just me and the roaches." *"Huh? Must have been an echo." *"Just a peepin' tom, I guess." Dying *"Oh it hurts ''(x2)..." *"''Why did you..." At Locked Door *"I'm sorry, we can do it together." *"Sweetie, stop these games." *"Open...open! You know who I am!" *"Darling, I'm home early." *"Get out o'— get ''(x3) out of there!" *"''I don't wanna hear this." (x2) Examining Corpse *"Shit." (x4) *"To have seen what I have seen... see what I see..." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's HamletHamlet, Act 3 on Wikisource) *"And I, of ladies the most dejected and wretched, who ate the honey of his musical vows..." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's Hamlet) *"No, no!" *"Oh, what a noble mind is here overthrown." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's Hamlet) *"Oh dear. ''(x3)" *"''Shh! Mr. Kowalski will see. Shh!" *"She bends down and has a look." *"Alas, poor Yorick! ''(laughs)" (Quoting Act 5 of Shakespeare's HamletHamlet, Act 5 on Wikisource) *"''Oh Joe!" *"There's- there's none ''(x5), there's none left (x2)!" Using a Health Station *"''Oh my god, I need a snort o' this!" *"Come on, come on already!" Humming (Audio Classification) *"The stars... are gonna twinkle and shine this evening about a quarter to nine. My lovin' arms... are gonna tenderly twine — sweet, sweet twine — around you, around a quarter to nine." (Quote from the song "About a Quarter to Nine" from The 1935 Movie "Go Into Your Dance""Al Jolson----'About A Quarter To Nine'" video on Youtube) Idle *"Gentlemen still come by, and well, if they wanna buy a girl dinner...hm, well." *"I worked hard to look this good, and they still appreciate it... some of them..." *"All the roles I get offered these days! Slapstick, lowbrow, undignified crap! I'm a star, god damn you!" *"Gotta get up early in the morning? But baby, HEY, where do ya think you're going?" *"A girl works so hard to get a little attention, but then when she wants privacy, '''oh' no." *"''I do my makeup, get my hair bobbed real expensive like... Is it my fault people get old... is it?!" *"Hello my baby, hello my honey, la da di da da da ''(hums) nothing like a good old picture show..." *"''Big time film director, huh? Got a penthouse in Olympus Heights, huh? Liar! I know your type!" *"Siren Alley ''(sigh) well, the rent is cheap and there's work." *(Laughs) "A different date every night! (laughs) I feel so popular!" *"''Acting? Well, private auditions anyway. At least I aint starvin." *"I used to be famous. ''(cries) I did! Don't you believe me?!" *"''Me and Mr. Ryan, yeah, we used to be an item... ''(laughs) Don't you remember him...?" *"''I'm special, you're not. ''(x2) I'm special, I'm a star..." *"''Call me a whore? How dare you?! I'm an actress. I-I am. ''(cries)" *"''In salvation no one ever gets any older." *"Nothin's old in eternity." *"Salvation's oblivion! Sans Johns, sans tricks, sans all the shit." *"Salvation's coming soon! Rebirth is gonna be my biggest break ever." Searching for Target *"Ooh, don't be shy." *"Come and get some candy." *"Somethin's hinky." *"Oh, hidey-seekey's your game." Killed the Target *"Can we try that scene over? I forgot my line." *"And... scene." *"Gosh, that was over quick. ''(laughs)" *"''Now give me my money." *"Oh, what a mess. You got it all over yourself." *"And don't come callin' again." *"You came in a liar and got took out by a Lamb! ''(laughs)" *"'s what you get, ya dirty doubter." Taunts *"'s wrong big boy?" *"''Can't you keep up?" *"That's it? ''(laughs)" Using Vending Machines *"''Endorsement? ''(laughs) For this?" *"''Someone should be doing this for me! ''(x2)" *"''Oh come one, just give it to me, now. I've w-wasted enough - enough time, stupid!" *"Oh! Come on you stupid thing!" *"Come on!" *"Oh, give it to me. Now. Now!" *"Come on ''(x4) you stupid thing!" Video thumb|300px|left Gallery File:Bioshock-20070607110517542.jpg|The original concept sketch for Baby Jane Spider Splicer concept.jpg|Concept for Baby Jane as a Spider Splicer. 389445-924919_20070518_screen011.jpg|A near finished concept for Baby Jane File:Fall.jpg|A Baby Jane in the form of a Spider Splicer. screenshot_226343.jpg|A Baby Jane as seen in ''BioShock 2. Trivia * As seen in the concept art, the closeup photo that was modified for Baby Jane's face is actually the face of actress Geraldine FitzgeraldGeraldine Fitzgerald on IMDB. The same photo of Fitzgerald was also remade for the Audio Diary photo of Brigid Tenenbaum. * Baby Jane's name appears to come from that of the main character of What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056687/ What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?] on IMDB, in which Baby Jane Hudson, an aged former child star, is sheltered to care for her sister, a successful movie queen forced in retirement by an accident. Similarly, Hudson also wears heavily applied makeup, and is so obsessed with wanting to be a big star again, that she grew insanely jealous of her sister. References fr: de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies